<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【勋兴】《瘦马》 by xxqh9410</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25891291">【勋兴】《瘦马》</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxqh9410/pseuds/xxqh9410'>xxqh9410</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band), 勋兴 - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Minor Oh Sehun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:07:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,743</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25891291</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxqh9410/pseuds/xxqh9410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>勋兴</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【勋兴】《瘦马》</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>瘦马</p><p> </p><p>文/夏序清和草未歇</p><p>1</p><p>镁光灯熄灭的瞬间，自己的心跳清晰可闻。<br/>光源甫一消失，仿佛周围原本炙热的空气都顿时凉了几分。<br/>每次唯有在这个时候，仿佛才能觉得自己正在被铺天盖地的爱意所包围着。<br/>只是，像是下一秒这些虚无缥缈的感情就会悉数消失，不真实感总是在脑中挥之不去。</p><p>张艺兴在升降机上的空当儿，低下头，准备擦擦额角的汗，无意中瞥到自己胸前汗珠汇聚的沟壑。<br/>离舞台越远，粉丝的欢呼声渐渐被隔绝在外面，从隐隐约约的字节，到只听得到熙熙攘攘的声音。只是像隔了层膜，从走下舞台开始，那么近，又那么远。</p><p>“哥，等会儿再走，先出去辆空车，我给你叫了宵夜。”助理梁晴往下卸张艺兴身上的东西，张艺兴张着双臂，表情有点空洞。<br/>蓦地，他往前走了两步，“我先去卸个妆。”<br/>梁晴没说什么，自己早已经给张艺兴准备好了便服，并放在了里面。<br/>等张艺兴洗澡的时间里，他先安排了车什么时候再回来接，打完电话之后愣了几分钟。<br/>现在的粉丝越来越疯了。<br/>张艺兴这人脾气不太好，遇到跟车的有时要甩脸色，被别有用心的人拍到，放在网上稍微添油加醋就是耍大牌。<br/>上一次被全网黑的时候，已经让公司倍感疲惫。<br/>现在，不管说什么，他宁愿麻烦一点，避免张艺兴和粉丝有太多接触。让张艺兴的人设高冷神秘些，也不让他再随便流露自己的“真性情”了。</p><p>拆外卖盒子的时候，还能感受到里面的食物是温热的。锡箔纸裹了厚厚的一层又一层，都是张艺兴平时喜欢吃的东西。<br/>为了这次的演唱会，张艺兴吃了好久的沙拉。不过张艺兴这个人是真敬业，也不会有太多抗议。<br/>反正到了巡演的尾声，梁晴想着，就让这个祖宗心情好一点吧。<br/>小龙虾在灯下发着油亮的光，梁晴正踌躇着要不要帮张艺兴剥开。</p><p>“哇，这是哪里来的？”张艺兴的声音从后面传来，梁晴站了一下，把张艺兴让进来。<br/>看到来人肩上搭着个毛巾，头发只是草草擦了一下。不一会儿，就又开始嘀嗒嘀嗒的往下滴水。<br/>身上也没擦干，不过T恤是黑色的，只是因为黏在身上，才让人了看出来。<br/>梁晴又拿了块大浴巾给他披上，“求求你行行好，着凉生病了大家都要忙得打转，最近还有很多工作……”<br/>张艺兴再没说什么，裹着浴巾挑眉拈起一只虾。<br/>梁晴适时的把手套递到他手上，“哥，要不今天咱别回去了。”<br/>小龙虾很嫩，虾肉紧实，张艺兴才吃了一只就开始四处张望，“面呢？没有拌的面吗？”<br/>梁晴从桌下摸出来个盒子，是沥好了的面条。<br/>下头还压着一盒生蚝，刚刚忘了拿上来。</p><p>梁晴看着张艺兴大快朵颐，一下子又没了开口的主意。<br/>化妆师她们在外间，这里面只有他们两个人。<br/>梁晴的声音压得更低了，“哥，我说今晚…”<br/>张艺兴喝了口水，抬头的时候，梁晴看到张艺兴吃得脸上都蹭到了油。<br/>他抽出一张纸巾给张艺兴，只见张艺兴胡乱擦了擦，“怎么了？不是定好当天就回么？”</p><p>梁晴表情有些为难，“吴总今晚在S市。”<br/>张艺兴的手一下子停住，本来前倾着的身子一下子绷直，眼睛不住得打量着梁晴。<br/>这眼神看得梁晴浑身发毛，他自知理亏，可是又说不出什么来。<br/>别说自己了，就算是张艺兴本人，他敢对吴世勋说个不字么？</p><p>张艺兴动作极慢得把塑料手套从手上剥下来，“怎么？他今天来看演唱会了吗？”<br/>梁晴摇头，“我接到电话的时候，他说来这边出差。而且咱也没给吴总留票……”<br/>张艺兴眯着眼若有所思，“所以…是我一个人被留下了吗？”<br/>梁晴身子震了震，“您的机票是吴总让他秘书退的…又不是我…别发火，别发火…”</p><p>张艺兴盯着那一团粘着红油的手套残骸发呆，他今天一直神思有些恍惚。<br/>梁晴看着他这副样子，以为是张艺兴气极了。<br/>他心想，还真是不如骂个自己几句算了，这个样子，让人怪害怕的。<br/>“哥，不吃了啊？要是觉得累了，我给您剥虾。”梁晴给自己捡出一副手套来，脸上堆了笑看向张艺兴。<br/>张艺兴面露倦色摆了摆手，“吃不下了。”</p><p>梁晴默默收拾着残羹剩饭，然后出去了。<br/>张艺兴不知道他给外面的人说了些什么，只是不消一会儿，就听到了大家闹哄哄收拾东西的声音。</p><p> </p><p>他锁上了里间的门，从自己的手包里翻东西。<br/>翻了半天，也没找着烟盒。<br/>梁晴这个孙子，一准儿是被他没收了。<br/>没收就没收吧，张艺兴拉了个凳子靠着墙坐下。</p><p>认真扳着手指算，他都记不太清上次见吴世勋是什么时候的事情了。<br/>应该不会很久，但是记忆中总是本能的想淡化，于是，他记不得是上周，还是上上周。</p><p>吴世勋不算是个特别难伺候的金主。<br/>他不知道别的莺莺燕燕对吴世勋评价如何，在他这里嘛，平心而论，挺不错一人。<br/>出手是挺阔绰的，也没有太过分的嗜好。<br/>有些金主吧，折腾起人来，简直不是人。<br/>想到这里，明明空调温度不低，张艺兴还是打了个寒颤。<br/>这间屋子里的窗户特别小，在张艺兴的角度看出去，根本看不出什么景致来。<br/>张艺兴执拗得盯着窗户出了一会儿神，罢了低头笑，也不知道自己想什么呢。<br/>在那些人眼里，他们这种卯着劲儿攀附富贵的，算人么？</p><p> </p><p>“吴总，”Amy把房卡放到吴世勋手上，“那我现在去接人了。”<br/>吴世勋点了点头，他有点累了。<br/>从早上下飞机开始到现在，都没有休息过。<br/>整个人踩着地面都觉得软绵绵的，现在是强打着精神，Amy目送着他进电梯才离开。<br/>吴世勋按了楼层号，心情随着电梯的上升而逐渐轻松。<br/>他突然有点想张艺兴。<br/>就在下午的时候，路过市中心，无意间看到商圈大楼外的大屏上张艺兴的脸的时候。<br/>突然很想见到他。</p><p> </p><p>来接的车子换了一辆，张艺兴是低着头压低帽子，从后门出去的，到车前三两步就窜了上去。<br/>如果说平时是因为不想被粉丝看到的话，这种时候更是要避人耳目，生怕被人看了去。<br/>梁晴送他到门口就没有跟出去了，以为他还生着气，有些赔着小心，“哥，我们先回去了。回来的时候肯定不方便和吴总一起，到时我来接您。”<br/>张艺兴漫不经心翻了个白眼，心想，这还用你啰嗦。但是忍住没说什么，点了两下头就出去了。</p><p>车上只有他和司机两个人，他包裹的严实。<br/>司机张艺兴不认识，看来不是吴世勋带来的。<br/>那大哥只是在张艺兴上车的时候多看了两眼，大概是比较奇怪这大半夜的，裹这么厚怕啥。<br/>但是他也就是负责把人送到位置上的，不好多探究雇主的私事，没放在心里，踩下了油门。</p><p>车子飞驰了会儿，张艺兴拉下口罩，望着窗外，“S市夜景还挺好看的啊。”<br/>司机大哥笑了笑，“是啊，旅游城市嘛，搞得花头也多。”<br/>张艺兴抿着嘴笑，司机大哥从后视镜上看了眼张艺兴，“来这儿旅游的啊？现在年轻人工作压力都挺大，多玩两天。”<br/>张艺兴跟着若有所思的点头，看来自己还是国民度太低了。愣了好一会儿，讷讷低声开口，“去过好多城市了，我还真是没怎么好好旅游过。”</p><p> </p><p>吴世勋站在落地窗前，屋里的灯乍一看不算少，但是都不怎么明亮。<br/>这暧昧的光亮，让人看着就觉得不怀好意。<br/>酒店的香氛，后调里有点挥之不去的玫瑰香。闻多了让人觉得腻得慌，他扯了扯领口，将领带松了松。<br/>怎么还不来。<br/>在吴世勋抬手看了两次表之后，转身进了浴室。</p><p>他一向没有等人的习惯，耐心在这个夜晚已经即将被消磨殆尽，不快渐渐爬上心头。<br/>花洒均匀的水柱落在身上的时候，他有一点点觉得自己荒唐。<br/>明明今天原本要回去的。<br/>明明对张艺兴，想什么时候要就什么时候要。<br/>如果只是一时兴起召他来履行义务的话，那自己还真是个刻薄又任性的老板呢。</p><p>关上水龙头，甩了甩头发，伸手拿过块毛巾擦了擦，然后将浴袍穿好。<br/>吴世勋一系列动作完成得很快，打开浴室的瞬间，热气往外跑。<br/>而外面的冷气落在他身上，让他起了一片战栗。<br/>吴世勋走到冰箱前，拿出一瓶水的时候，往房间里瞥了一眼，看到了个人影。<br/>“来了也不吭声，想吓死谁？”水搁在桌上，吴世勋单手拧开，仰脖喝了两口。<br/>有几滴从嘴角逃脱，顺着吴世勋的下巴往下滑。<br/>坐在角落里的张艺兴腾地一下站起来，缓缓向吴世勋走过来，“就这么想我么？”</p><p>吴世勋伸手，抹了抹嘴角，语气也沉了些，“总觉得你最近好像，有点拎不清自己的身份了。”<br/>张艺兴正好走到吴世勋面前，吴世勋眼里究竟有什么情绪他还没看个通透，就被吴世勋捏住了手腕，“你该庆幸，我还能在第一时间想到你。”</p><p> </p><p>tbc.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>